JXHQ: Burning the Midnight Oil
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Comic/BTAS/TNBA Joker/Harley.) Joker wakes up to realize Harley's having a naughty dream about him... How will he react? (Graphic smut!)


The Three Stooges was flickering on the old television set and while the volume was down low, you could still hear it's static and the sound of low voices. The black and white picture show was the only light in the entire room, maybe the entire hide out. The Joker hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep. In fact, he hadn't even realized that he was tired, not until his eyes snapped open and his body jerked quickly with the response of waking up in the middle of a dream. Sleepy, crusty, green eyes searched the room, pausing on the television. He was sure he'd fallen asleep watching the Andy Griffith show. Harley must have switched the tape for him. He was about to stand up to go into the other room, in no mood to fall back asleep on the dirty couch, sitting up straight, when he realized that he wasn't alone. He looked down to see the sleeping form of Harley, her head tucked securely in his lap and into his stomach, one hand resting gingerly on his thigh, her legs pulled up in the fetal position. From the waist down she was draped in a green throw blanket. The Joker chuckled at the expression on her face, all wide open mouth, drooling, eyebrows pulled low as she faced some dilemma in her dream land. "Silly little baby," He muttered. He was tempted to shove her off of him but he knew that waking her would only result in her following him into the bedroom and suffocating him with her warmth, her long legs stretched over on his side of the bed (though technically, both sides of the bed were his side of the bed), her arms trying to wind themselves around his midriff.

She was a clingy little thing.

Instead of forcefully pushing her away, his long, slender fingers settled for running through her hair while his chin rested on his other fist. His eyes lazily watched the television flickering, the color casting shadows across the walls. Joker paused his ministrations when he heard Harley whimper, her voice strained. An eyebrow rose and he looked down at her, not surprised to see that she was still asleep. Was she having a nightmare? He wondered to himself what she was dreaming about. Maybe him. He smirked at that, images of his abuse flashing through his mind, making him sigh in pleasure. Her small hands clenched and unclenched against his thigh but he ignored her, absently stroking her hair once again. She was quiet and still for a few more minutes and then finally she spoke. "Harder…" Her voice was a whisper, a moaned plea, eased with sleep. The Joker froze, his fingers pausing on her head, his breath pausing as he watched her. What…? "Mistah J…" She moaned again. Her slim hips pushed forward and her lips parted and Joker's jaw slackened as he watched her. She was having a sex dream about him. He smirked.

How cute.

Her forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her breasts rising and falling quickly as the dream progressed. He was mainly amused, finding her lewd sleep talking hilarious… Until in her childlike, sleepy little voice, she begged, "Hit me again…" Blood seemed to rush straight to that one spot between his legs and he felt himself harden against his thigh, right under her head. When she moved against him, her legs splaying out, her cheek and pouted lips rubbed straight against it and he exhaled loudly. So he was punishing her. That's what his little girl dreamed about. His tongue flicked out across his blood red lips, watching her writhing body and confident in the fact that he knew her panties must be soaked by now. He was tempted to wake her up, yank her panties off and slam home, fuck her till she screamed and then return back to bed… But then again… Where would the fun be in that?

An idea began to form in his twisted mind and the more he thought of it, the more his cock hardened, his blood pumping violently. He'd have to be gentle at first, to not wake her. He cupped her head and slowly slipped off of the couch, laying her head back down. He slid like a cat over to the other end of the sofa and grinned as she stretched into the perfect position, one leg hanging off the couch and the other open and up for him. With a breath, he reached forward, not sitting down, but leaning on the arm rest. He waited patiently before leaning forward and moving the black panties over to the side, revealing her swollen lips to him. In the dark lighting, he could see the glistening wetness of her juices, leaking out from her hidden entrance. She whimpered again and he chuckled, leaning in and stroking one finger up and down her folds, making her sleeping body shudder. When he pulled his finger away, it was wet and slick with her wet juices and he licked it up with one flick of his tongue. He loved her taste. He pushed his finger forward, letting it slide into her lubricated entrance. He felt her tense up around him and she moaned gently. He watched her with a wild grin as he started to fuck her slowly with his index finger.

She squirmed against him, wetness flowing out over his hand. "Just like that," She gasped.

"Beg for Daddy," He commanded in a low whisper, talking to her but knowing she couldn't hear.

Her hips humped against his hand and he sped up, leaning forward to kiss and nibble her pink lips. As she moaned sweetly, her hands fisting in the blanket that had once covered her. As he fucked her with one finger he started to suck on the folds with more force, his tongue sliding between the rivulets of warm flesh hungrily. He pulled his finger from her and replaced it with his tongue, stroking her insides with fervor. "Uh… Uh!" She groaned, her head rolling to the side. He laughed against her wet pussy, his shoulders shaking as he watched her, his cock aching in his slacks. His penis was throbbing painfully against his thigh and he was so tempted to bury himself balls deep into her that very second, fucking her whether she was awake or not. He resisted the animal instinct by lapping at her with more vigor, his bony white fingers digging into her hipbones, pinning her down. As soon as his lips sucked her swollen, erect clit into his mouth tonguing it passionately, she screamed and sat up, forcing her cunt harder into his face. He laughed wildly as she gasped. "Mistah J!" She screamed. Without stopping his sucking, he looked up at her with a smile in his eyes and basked in the look of surprise, shock, and lust. Her fingers tangled in his green hair and she layed back, her hips bucking against him as she was now fully awake. "Give it to me, Daddy, oh, god…" He sucked harder, making her moan loudly, writhing against him, pleasurable sounds leaving her throat like an eruption. He knew she was close from how tightly her cunt was clasping down on his tongue over and over again. "I'm gonna come," She gasped. He jerked away and replaced his tongue with his cock, slamming deep inside of her, moaning as he relished in the delicious feeling of her wet, hot sex.

"Come for Daddy," He growled into her ear, making her pussy tightly spasm around his member. Her orgasm made her tighten around him in all ways, her legs wrapping around his back, nails digging into his scalp, pussy resisting his backstrokes, trying to get him deeper inside. He grunted wildly, pistoning into her like a dog in heat, his teeth gritting angrily as the raw, animal need took over him. Harley's screams filled his ears deliciously as he pounded brutally away at her sore, sensitive pussy. "So tight," He grunted. "Scream for me…" She moaned again wildly as his fingers latched onto her clit, making her shudder. It was too soon after her orgasm and he knew that, making him grin, knowing it hurt her.

"Daddy!" She screamed. "Mistah J, please!" Her hips bucked against him and his cock thickened when he saw salty tears dripping down her cheeks. His tongue lapped them up with a vicious thirst, loving her squeals of pain and pleasure. His orgasm was so close, so very close… He just needed a little something more… He bent down to bite onto her hard, almost red nipple, making her scream loudly into his ear. When he felt it bust and the coppery delicious taste of her blood on his tongue, he knew he was done for. The taste seemed to rush straight to his head and before he knew it, loads of his semen were shooting out into her cunt. He filled her up as he slammed into her again and again. He groaned loudly, his eyes fluttering. He thrusted once, twice, three more times until finally he was emptied and he collapsed on top of her exhausted, gasping form. "Oh, Daddy," She whispered, her fingers stroking his hair sweetly, her post-coitus high making her blissful and relaxed, more than content to have his naked body resting on her, her arms wrapped around him, his cock buried deep inside of her even as it softened.

"Dirty little girl," He muttered, pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants. Her legs were still up and open and he smacked her pussy with his palm and she shuddered. "Now get in bed," He demanded, turning away from her without another word, leaving the room to go to the kitchen. He heard Harley sigh peacefully behind him and he smirked, his cock twitching in his pants one last time. As he took a swig of water from the sink he reached his arms up and popped his back. _Maybe next time she'll have a dream of something a bit rougher..._


End file.
